Actores de la ciudad ciega
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Ellos nos juzgan y nos discriminan. Llamándonos monstruos por ser diferentes y nosotros sólo fingimos que estamos bien con eso, resignándonos y sufriendo en silencio.


_¡Holis! Hoy, por alguna extraña razón, estoy feliz, no sé, no me pasa muy seguido._

 _Bueno, el lunes se me ocurrió otra idea, esta, otra vez a la madrugada -_-._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Kagerou Project/Days - Mekakucity Actors**_ _pertenecen a_ _ **Jin (Shizen no Teki P)**_

 _P/D:_ _si ven algún error ortográfico o gramático diganmelo, ¿si?_

/

Somos actores de una ciudad ciega que no quiere vernos pero tampoco nos deja existir.

Somos actores, porque fingimos lo que no somos pero queremos ser: normales, como los demás.

La ciudad está ciega, porque no quiere vernos ni aceptarnos; no quieren reconocer que hay gente diferente a ellos…

…Y nos llaman "monstruos".

No nos conocen, y aún así nos critican.

Nunca les hicimos nada pero nos culpan de todo.

Sólo queremos ser felices y ellos de esmeran por alejarnos… y destruirnos.

Y a nosotros no parece bien. Y fingimos. Fingimos que no nos importa, que estamos conformes con esa decisión no dicha pero tomada por toda la sociedad.

Pero no nos comprenden (ni tampoco lo intentan) y solo juzgan.

Ellos no entienden que nosotros no quisimos ser así, sólo pedimos un deseo que terminó afectándonos a todos.

Le afecta a **ella** , que sólo quiso desaparecer pero terminó siendo **invisible.**

A **él** , quién deseó que no haya más mentiras y consiguió el poder de entrar a la mente de cualquiera y **robar** sus pensamientos.

A **él** que solo quería que su madre lo viera bien pero se convirtió en un gran **mentiroso**. Tanto, que a veces no sabía si creerse o no.

A **ella** , que aunque nunca deseó nada, tiene el poder de **paralizar** a las personas. Y es atacada igualmente por lo mismo.

También está **ella** , aquella chica que quiso que le prestaran un poco de **atención** , cosa que fue cumplida pero con el tiempo se volvió maldición.

Y le seguía la **muchacha** que padecía una extraña enfermedad que le hacía perder los momentos felices con las personas que amaba, convirtiéndose en un ser **inmaterial**.

Al **chico** cuyos recuerdos felices eran lo más preciado que tenía, consiguiéndose así el poder de **recordarlos** todos, hasta los más dolorosos.

A **él** quién solo quería salir de ese bucle sin fin y recuperar a la persona que más amaba… y lo único que obtuvo fue la capacidad de **ver** más allá de lo que alguien normal puede ver.

También **él** , que solo quería ser fuerte, ya que su cuerpo era muy débil, y consiguió una **fuerza** sobrehumana a costa de sus memorias.

Y por último, a **ella** , quién supo ver a través de los prejuicios y de las máscaras que nosotros mismo nos pudimos y nos trató como lo que realmente somos, personas. Cuya verdadera habilidad consistía en **valorar** a todos por igual, sin diferenciar, ni discriminar. La que fue capas de dar todo, incluso su propia vida, por protegernos.

Y ella, que nos animó a seguir adelante con su inolvidable frase _"el rojo es el color de los héroes"_ , hoy no está aquí con nosotros, y sin embargo seguimos adelante en el día a día, actuando.

Porque nosotros no hacemos ni el bien ni el mal, solo fingimos estar conformes cuando en realidad no estamos. Y ellos son parte de una sociedad que no quiere ver lo que hay más de lo que han establecido como normal.

Porque nosotros no somos ni monstruos ni héroes, somos actores… Actores de la ciudad ciega.

 **Fin.**

/

 _Ok... sobre este escrito em... quería decir algo, pero no me sale XD. Básicamente es sobre la mirada de toda la pandilla a la sociedad, y como ésta los ve. En lo que sufrieron los personajes de niños: cuando entraron al Daze y lo que siguió después. Me basé en el título del anime pero como la traducción literal sería "Actores de la ciudad vendada" o algo así, preferí ponerle "Actores de la ciudad ciega", que vendría a ser un sinónimo en éste Fic._

 _No sé si me salió bien o no, espero sus opiniones._

 _Atte:_

 **Jeffy Iha.**


End file.
